Wish You Were Edd
Wish You Were Edd ''is a fanfiction based off Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool. It's title is similar to the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode ''Wish You Were Ed's but it has a far different plot. The whole story will be written down on Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon. In it, Edd discovers repressed feelings about his old hat and begins feeling sad for he wants it back. The creator got permission from Ananasz to create this. All designs and changes are based off Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool. This is not an official Ed, Edd n Eddy Highscool episode. Peach Creek, a small town with a nice cul-de-sac called Rethink Avenue where the Eds live and this story takes place. Eddy laughed loudly in the woods, Ed had fallen over and lost his glassed in a bush. Edd found it a little funny bu reacted,"Eddy, this is serious. We need to find those glasses. Ed, did you see where they went?" "No, but I did see where Ed's face went", Eddy laughed. "My face isn't on my body?! Find it! Find my face", Ed exclaimed. "Calm down, he meant you tripped", Edd calmed. Edd looked around the bush and couldn't find them, then he noticed Eddy, whom had something in his pocket. Edd yanked Ed's glasses from Eddy's pocket and gave them to Ed. "Thanks, Double D", Ed said. "Kill joy", Eddy complained. "What happened to Double D's hat", Ed asked. "Why, it's right here, Ed", Edd replied, pointing towards the small green one on his head. "No, not that one, the one that you had when the Kankers moved in", Ed said. "Oh, that one, I--" Suddenly a feeling ovewhelmed Edd, he hadn't thought of his old hat for years and now that he did... "I MISS it", he exclaimed. "I thought you didn't want it any more because you didn't need it", Eddy said. "I must have got caught up in the moment, I still need it", Edd uttered. Eddy's expression was confused. Edd ran off to think. Three days later, Ed and Eddy knocked on Edd's door. It was a Sunday, no reply. They entered Edd's house, all the chores were done, no sign of Edd. They went upstairs to Edd's room and knocked. "I'm busy, do not come in", Edd shouted. Ed came through the door anyway, Edd's room was a mess. Through a pile of clothes, Edd bursted out. Edd had tears in his eyes ,"This is all of my old clothes left! WHERE IS IT!" "Double D", Ed said. "Why are you two here", Edd asked. "Did you find it?!" Edd's expression went happy. "No, why do you want it", Eddy complained. "Just a stupid hat!" "It's not stupid, you're stupid! I had it for sixteen years and I love it", Edd snapped. Edd's face went from angry to depressed ,"Sorry, I just miss it so much." Edd broke down and started crying. Ed started crying because Edd was. Eddy was getting annoyed, his expression went angry."Shut up!!!" He shouted. "We got people to scam", Eddy told the two who'd stopped bawling. Edd seemed angry at the idea at first then smiled. The trio went over to Eddy's house. Over at Eddy's house, Eddy was telling his scam. "Bingo, we're rich", he concluded. Eddy turned around to see only Ed, standing there dumbly. "Ed, where did Double D go", Eddy slurred. "Oh, Double D left an hour ago when you turned around and started talking", Ed replied. "Do you know where he went", Eddy asked in anger. "Nope", Ed answered. Eddy punched Ed in the face and went to his room. Eddy's room was ''destroyed, ''stuff was everywhere, sometimes in piles and others randomly spread out. "My room! Double D", Eddy exclaimed/shouted. "Found him", Ed shouted. Edd was in Eddy's attic, looking through boxes and any other spaces. Eddy got in the attic. "I just remembered something, Eddy, you had a hat too", Ed told Eddy just as he was going to yell at Edd. Eddy's face went back to normal, he had a revelation. "Ed, remember that scam", he said. Nazz walked up to a scam(not shown). Edd was crying to find the hat he so desperately needed, looking through a box. Ed and Eddy ran to a familiar store. "No, no ''no ''it's not here", Edd exclaimed. He had ravaged Eddy's attic and still hadn't found his beloved hat. "Oh, Double D", Eddy said. Edd turned around to see the unbelievable, Ed was holding a black hat, identicle to his beloved. Edd smiled,"You went out and found it for me?" He took the hat and put it on. "Thanks, you are true friends." Little did Edd know that it was not the same hat but a hat that was just bought on clearance by his friends. Epilogue The Eds sat down on Ed's bed, the brightness has been restored... down below Ed's bed is filth you can not explain and a black hat lies... wating to be found.